Waking Up As Batman
by sgtwist
Summary: You wake up as Batman. What could go wrong?


***Note I made when I was bored in school, I apologize for it not being the best. Still have no clue how to write narratives and stuff like that. After releasing my fanfic should had been longer and better. I rewrote the first chapter with a different turn and have some of my classmates edit it.***

 **Disclaimer: DC owns Batman, Alfred, and all related characters. If I owned DC there would probably be more slice of life comics out there.**

 **Imagine Waking up as Batman...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
** The room was rather fancy; is a very nice room. It had a king-size king size bed equipped with an elegant white, luxurious wrinkle-resistant comfort cover set, the pillows are ultra-plush ultra-plush pillows, and the room temperature was cool. By the window, there were blackout curtains blocking out all but a sliver of light from the morning sun, which hit the face of a person fast asleep in the is open so a bit of sunlight can come in the morning.

The figure hidden beneath the covers let out a hiss as they shifted under the sheets. _"The light...it burns...Hissss. (the light...it burns)"_

To be honest, despite getting the best sleeping sound anyone has ever had, the girl still waked woke up irritated. At least she had an awesome dream where she teamed up with the dynamic duo, Batman & Robin and saved Gotham while turning in all her homework on time. Such a good dream.

But there was just one thing wrong about this morning. The girl wasn't just any girl. She was Batman!

As panic kicks in, she chants "It's just a dream., its It's just a dream, you will wake up and you will bewake in your room." She closes her eyes in hopes of going back to the real world. Obviously, it failed. Now she has to understand the fact she looks like billionaire playboy philanthropist who secretly dresses up as a bat to fight crime. To be frank, she is taking this just well.

The girl snorted, still eyeing the mirror, and concluded that this is her life now. Her eyes shot up, "If I'm Batman then what happened to the real Batman?" Okay, its too early in the morning to be thinking.

Somehow, she ended finding the kitchen, fifteen minutes later. After weighing her choices, she decided to tell Alfred.

"Good Morning, Master Bruce"

On second thought, perhaps telling Alfred is a bad idea. He might tell the Justice League and she could end up being locked up.

"Master Bruce, are you alright?"

With quick thinking, she replied, "I'm fine Alfred, I'm just had trouble sleeping." I hope Alfred falls for that because I know Batman be getting two or maybe four hours of sleep on a good day but then again how is Bruce gonna go on patrol-

Odd. Alfred is just staring at me. Is my body language off? Did I say something weird?!

"Oh! Look at the time! You are going to be late for your meeting!"

"What meeting?"

"I mean, your interview, sir. With the board?"

"Oh yeah. That meeting. That's today!"

"Yes sir, you will be late. Go change!"

This girl ran so fast that it was enough to put The Flash to shame.

"Wrong way sir." Alfred says drying a plate.

The girl froze, and shamefully turn around.

"Ha! I just wanted to see if you would noticed.

"Very funny sir" with a hint of sarcasm.

(Man. I just love Alfred. Perhaps, being Batman won't be so bad)

.

Time Skip brought to you by Clark Kent's glasses.

.

.  
.

After finding a suit only that be presumed Alfred picked out and iron. Some random expensive cologne. One could only say she could had fooled even Batman. Well, almost, she needs to get the body language down. This is going to be tough. She needs figure out how to act around Alfred, Justice League members in and out of costume, at work, at parties, on the street. Perhaps only Batman could be Batman.

There is more things that could go wrong. I don't know how to drive. I never drank alcohol but Bruce is seen drinking at parties to keep up with his playboy image. I don't know who Bruce knows. What if one of the batfamily members come over. What if Catwoman comes over?

And this is only just the beginning. But I wonder how far I could get until anyone notices. This will be fun.

.

Time Skip

.

.

.

.

"That is why I saw we should stop buying plastic straws. They aren't biodegradable, and will end up in the ocean. Worst of all, animals will think they are food and will starve thinking they are full. Yeah, full, (pause) full of plastic!"

Then, everyone clapped. It was so beautiful.

"That was very nice Mr. Wayne. It was simple even a child could understand it." one pointed out.

"Yeah, I never realized how those cheap plastic straws could hurt the environment." another said.

"It's such a shame, because I love straws!" yet another exclaimed.

"That is why I propose Wayne Tech should focusing on making biodegradable straws. Perhaps edible straws."

This is going so well. They are so responsive and attentive. They seem like good people. Which is odd because the Wayne companies are always trippin' doing weird shady stuff. I guess Bruce most had fired and hired good people himself.

Its nice to see Lucius in the corner all smiling and being proud of Bruce, er well me. I just love the batfam.

Now that the meeting is over, let's do something crazy!

Time Skip brought to you by Alfred's cookies

.

.

.

I went to Starbucks and plan on getting myself a really girl drink. People should had seen their faces. They were so surprised.

"Can I get the Mango Dragonfruit Starbucks Refreshers?"

"Yes, sir-

"No. Just call me _Brucie_." with a flirty smile

"Okay, _Brucie_ " with a hot blushing face. That poor cashier girl. She is so-o-o-o embarrassed.

"You know what, the whole Starbucks is on me for everyone today!" I screamed

"Um, let me get the manager."

A few contracts there, a few signatures there, I managed to let people get free Starbucks for the next six hours. Sadly, only one item, either a coffee or a sandwich. Got it keep it realistic. But it was totally worth it!

Some paparazzi found me and starting taking pics like there was so tomorrow. Now, I'm trending online after I sent out a Tweet. (How I got into Bruce's Twitter and phone is another story)

Weird, _my_ phone is ringing. Who could be?

She dropped her drink. A serious expression is on her face. It was _her_?!

"Ummm. Hello?"

"Yeah. Hello. Bruce." the distorted voice said.

(Ah man. Cover is my blown)

"Or should I say, Layla?"

"Ah, sorry, wrong number dude. My name is not Layla. Its actually Bruce. Who is this?!"

 _Silence_

"Turn around and look upon fourth street. Yeah, on the super tall building. Look at the windows."

I turned around and see a figure in a window washer lift with a blue baseball cap hat on waving.

"Everybody knows Bruce hates dragonfruit."

How in the world was I supposed to know that? I thought he ate everything.

"Hey, tastebuds change." calmly said. "And worst of all you make me dropped my drink!" said angrily.

"You fool. You fell victim to one of the classic blunders."

Silence

"Um. Is this a Princess Bride reference? Did you poison my drink?"

Even more silence.

"Behind you."

I jumped. How did he get there so fast?

"Surprised, Layla?"

"Hey, do I even look like a Layla to you?"

Now that I have a closer look, I can't just put my finger on who this is.

"Who are you? Take off your stupid hat for goodness sake!"

Surprise. Surprise. It was Dick Grayson!

"Oh man. Aren't you supposed to be in Bludhaven?"

He just smirked. Ugh. I just want to kiss him and punch that smug of his face."

"Guys. Its okay. Just as we suspected, she wasn't a threat."

"Hold on. We? Threat? I will show you a threat!"

Before I even could get a chance to bulldoze him down, I fell unconscious. He must had spike my drink or something. When did he even get the time to do that? I even watched them make my drink. How!?

"Sleep Layla. It will all be over."

.

.

.  
.

 ****What do you think so far? I don't know if there is gonna be a chapter 2? Even if there was, what would it be about? My original draft was the founders making fun of this situation.****

 **Please Comment.**


End file.
